The Prophecy
by Bokkun
Summary: What if the RRBs were never destroyed after that kiss? How would that change things? And why does Boomer feel so odd?
1. Chapter 1: Kisses

_Hello! This is my first PPG story ever, so please point any mistakes out._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kisses<p>

A blond haired eight years old stood alone, not knowing where he was or how he got there.

Really it was all a blur to him, he vaguely remembered jumping in front of a girl to save her life, and then he was here. Where was here? It was so light and white and cloudy... Was this a good place?

Then he saw a women walking to him. She had white hair and pale skin, and she was dressed in a white night dress. She made him feel calm. He liked her.

"Hello my child." Her voice seemed to echoes, making her appear all powerful. Maybe she was?

"H-hello, Miss." He didn't know why he was nervous. Maybe it was because he didn't know where he was. Yeah let's go with that.

"I'm sorry my child, it should be you're time to rest in peace, but you are needed." she said sadly. He got confused, why was she so sad? And what did she mean 'time to rest'?

"My brothers have banned together to seal the world in pure darkness." She sounded so...scared.

"Pure darkness? What do you want me to do about it?" the boy asked, he truly didn't see how he could be of any help.

The woman leaned down and hugged the boy, his confusion got worse."You my child are a part of the prophecy."

"What prophecy...?" the child was getting sleepy, funny he thought to himself. He didn't know why he was so tired.

"The prophecy states that the children of X with rise after the darkness and bring balance of light and dark. Without you, the prophecy can't move forward."

"The children of X? What does that mean?" The child asked, feeling very sleepy now.

"You will find out in due time, just remember this..." she trailed off, the boy looked at waiting for her to tell what was needed to be remembered,

"Just remember...'I am the Alpha and Omega, the first and the last, the beginning of the end'. If you can remember that, you just might have a chance." she smiled down at him.

"A chance at what...?" he was getting to a point where he needed to close his eyes, he wasn't even sure if he was awake right now.

He could hear her giggling softly.

"A chance to know who you are, a chance to save the world." and with that the child truly fell asleep.

The woman casted the child down to the earth, before he was even born.

"Good luck my child."

The boy had been asleep, but he felt like he knew he was nothing, well nothing yet. He remembered coming too in... a prison cell? He also took note of the fact that he seemed angry. Also that he couldn't remember anything but knew how to speak, walk and everything an eight should know how to do. Then he looked to his side and took note of a boy with red hair, wearing black pants and a red sweater with a black line going across. The boy's eyes were pure red and he had a red cap on.

And standing next to the boy in red was a boy with the same pants, the same sweater, only green instead of red. He also had green eyes and black hair with a cow lick.

At that point the boy thought it best to look himself over, same pants blue sweater same line. Well no one in the cell was looking the boy pulled some of hair down so he could take a look at that. He was blond. He knew he should have already known that, so why didn't he?

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" the one in red said, but it passed the blue boy by.

"I'm Brick!" the red one said, now calling himself Brick

"I'm Butch!" the green one said, and stating that they were going to name themselves

"I'm Boomer..." The child had decided to call himself Boomer, but he didn't speak as loudly as the boys standing next to him.

The events that followed passed Boomer by, he remembered breaking the monkey out of jail and the same monkey telling them to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, (Boomer still didn't know how a monkey could talk.)

But before the boys had gone to find the girls, they had stopped to rob a candy store. There was old man who got mad at them for breaking his door, and a women who laughed it off and gave Boomer's brother jaw breakers, both were half white, well the other half was the colours of the respected Rowdyruff. Boomer felt annoyed at that, why should they get candy?

The women seeing the look on his face gave him a pure baby blue jaw breaker. He enjoyed it a lot. Boomer enjoyed sweet things.

After that the boys decided to destroy parts of the city to draw out the Powerpuffs. And they appeared within a minute. After looking them over he noticed some things that looked similar between the boys and the girls. For one thing both groups had a green, a blue and a red, well in the girls case a pink. Boomer also took note of the fact that the girl's eyes were the same shade as their dresses. As that was the same for his brothers, Boomer wondered if his eyes were the same deep blue as his sweater. And they looked to be the same age of around eight.

After Boomer's inner thought the groups fought. It was all a blur to Boomer, he just remembered simple things like him not wanting to fight the blonde haired girl, or how the groups seemed evenly matched. Even so, the boys managed to beat the girls into the ground and they ran off. Boomer took quick note that the city was destroyed and he and his brothers went on to destroy some more.

A good hour later, Boomer spotted the girls again.

"Hey guys, look whose back for more!" Boomer called to his brothers. After that hour of destroying he had gotten much more comfortable in destroying and being evil.

"They just don't know when to quit." Brick said and the group of boys rushed to battle the girls again. But the boys stopped when the girls were... smiling? And blinking their eyes. To Boomer they looked kind of cute like that. Even if he thought that he still went to punch the blue Powerpuff, what was she called? Bubbles, Boomer reminded himself. Bubbles dodged the punch and kissed Boomer on the cheek, to which he blushed slightly. Why had she done that? He looked to his brothers and saw the girls kiss them on the cheeks too.

Only difference, well it did nothing to Boomer, Brick and Butch looked like they were going to be sick. Their skin got really pale too. Boomer was a little worried now. Why were they getting sick? Then they fell to the ground. But they were hundreds of miles in the air...

"Oh no!" Boomer yelled seeing his brother's fall to their deaths. He rushed down like a bullet, wind resistance not being present or simply going unnoticed. Around a mile from the ground, he managed to grab both of them.

He looked up, and saw pink, light green and baby blue lights circling, like vultures.

He recalled the monkey telling them after they destroyed the girls to come back to his volcano base. He put Brick over his left shoulder and Butch over his right and went off for the park. When one was travelling faster should be humanly possible, well being in the air, arriving at the base took less then a minute.

With his foot, Boomer knocked on the front door. The monkey, Boomer recalled said monkey calling himself Mojo Jojo, opened the door with a wicked smile on his face and let them in. Mojo was about to asked something when Butch stepped in.

"I'm really sorry," he said sarcasm lacing his voice, "But would you happen to have any bedrooms we can use? Because IT'S ANNOYING BEING SLUNG AROUND ON SOMEONE'S SHOULDER!" He shouted at the end and with that Mojo led them to a room with three beds, with blankets of red, green and blue. Boomer quickly put Brick and Butch in the beds and asked if there was anything he could do.

"Food." Both said, Boomer would have gotten mad at that, but both his brothers were really pale and looked like they could die any minute. So he rushed out and got Mojo to help him make them something to eat.

After Brick and Butch eat they went to sleep, which Boomer thought was good. He got in the bed with the blue cover and slept the night away.

The next morning Boomer was very happy to see his brothers back to their normal, somewhat cruel selves.

It was at that point that Mojo told them he wanted them to go to school.

...What hell will this bring?

* * *

><p><em>Also Mojo Jojo will not speak for a while; I haven't watched this show in so long that I forgot how he talked. So I can't do it.<em>

_If no one minds if I make him talk like a normal person please_ _say_.

_Also, the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs look like normal boys and girls._

**Date posted: 12/02/12 UK date**

**Edited: 03/11/13**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry

Chapter 2: Sorry

It was now Tuesday; it was also February the 14th. Boomer learned an important thing that day, never start school on Valentine's Day. Do you want to know why? Then let me tell you the story…

No one's POV

Their father, as they started to know him by, took them to 'Pokey Oaks Elementary' school. Brick and Butch were going on and on about how this was so unfair, Mojo wasn't listening and Boomer? Boomer was thinking back to the day before. Why had that kiss not done anything to him? It doesn't make any sense.

"You will be in Ms Keane's class, so don't be later. Good bye children." Mojo said as he pushed the brothers into school. The only thing that confused Boomer was this, why are they throwing a fuss? They were as strong as gods, so why didn't they just break the school down. Does Brick have some respect for Mojo? Could that even be it? Boomer decided not to ask and followed his brothers to the class.

Sooner or later they found the right classroom, a women with a name tag was standing before the door. The name tag read 'Ms Keane'

"Hello boys, wait out here well I get the class ready." After that Ms Keane went inside and the group (well two of the three) decided to calm themselves down.

Boomer heard Ms Keane say something along the lines of 'Today we have some new friends joining us.' The he clearly heard Ms Keane say, "Please come in boys." And with that the group walked in. And just like that, there was hell.

Turns out that by some stroke of luck the Rowdyruff Boys had the same class as the Powerpuff Girls. It was pretty funny to watch, hatred on both ends.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What are you doing here!" the groups shouted in unison, all but Boomer who was hovering in the air looking for tables where the three could sit together. He didn't pay any mind to the children that were freaked out or frightened by his floating, and Ms Keane had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"What's with all the shouting?" Ms Keane, ever so slightly ticked.

"Ms Keane what are they doing here?" Buttercup asked, but before Ms Keane could answer Blossom cut in.

"Their criminals Ms Keane! If you want we can kindly get rid of them." Blossom fixed Brick with a burning glare. And then Boomer started laughing.

"What's wrong with you? What's so funny!" Butch yelled at his brother.

"I just no remembered why you guys are so mad!" Like it was some funny joke he fell to the floor laughing.

"Could you fill me in?" Ms Keane asked, slowly but surely losing her mind.

"Well... Brick and Butch are mad because the Powerpuffs nearly killed them-"

"We did not!" Buttercup cut in

"Yes you did." Brick and Butch said in an enraged unison.

"And the girls are most likely mad at fact that we beat them when fighting and that we destroyed their robot." Seconds passed, and Boomer started laughing again at the fact that they had brought that monster robot down. After he started laughing again, and his brothers and the Powerpuffs went back to fighting

"OK! I've had enough!" Ms Keane yelled. "Boys, sit at the table in that corner please?" She said kindly, but you could see that she was telling not asking.

Out of the kindness of their hearts, the Rowdyruffs went to the table. It had nothing to do with how scary her eyes looked when she was mad. Not at all.

"So for this part of the lesson we're going to be making valentine's cards. You don't have to say who you're giving the card to, it doesn't even need to be someone here. You just have to make the card." Ms Keane said slowly, this was really just a way for her to calm down. Different people reacted differently to what she said.

Some cheered and some, (Two parts of the RowdyRuths) became hellishly enraged. Boomer decided on using this time to make an 'I'm Sorry' card. He didn't think much about what the card looked like, he just focused on the words.

After painfully forcing himself to think he got it done. He then spent his time drawing a sunflower on the card, thank god his brother weren't paying him any mind or something bad might have happened. And he finished his detailed picture just in time, as Butch was about to see it.

Boomer got up and flew to Ms Keane, keeping the card with him and asked what they were to do with finished cards.

"Put them in this box and I'll hand them out at the end of the day, or if the person is in this room you could give it to them." Boomer thought it over in the space of two seconds and put the card in the box.

He walked back to his table at the end of the classroom with his brother. He decided he would get some much needed sleep.

Brick shook him awake. Boomer's eyes hurt and he asked tiredly, "What?"

"It's time for Maths now." Boomer could have sworn he saw Brick smile, but that might have just been him.

Ms Keane told them what they had to do and gave out work sheets. They were allowed to talk as long as they didn't annoy anyone.

"So what did I miss?" Boomer asked, he had learned that you could miss a lot well asleep. Once he missed a tornado, because he could sleep through anything.

"Nothing much," Butch said, anger in his voice because he couldn't do the work.

"Only thing of importance is a lady called Ms Valentine is coming in later." Brick went on, getting past his work sheet easily. Boomer stopped what he was doing and turned to his brother.

"She's called Ms Valentine?" Boomer asked ready to laugh his head off... if they weren't trying to be silent as they could.

"Yeah I know right? Finished." Brick said leaning back into his chair, arrogant as usual.

"Finished." Boomer said ten seconds later. Both Brick and Boomer thought their brother would be finished soon. He wasn't.

"Yo bro, you okay man?" Boomer asked sleepily, Boomer tended to get sleepy when not doing anything.

"Maths makes no sense!" He yelled a little _too _loudly. Kids on the tables in front of the boys turned to look.

"What do you think you're looking at?" The boys said in unison. Brick decided if it shut Butch up, he'd help him with the maths. Even with Brick, Butch only finished half of his work. Brick got mad and swore he'd teach Butch maths, if it were the last thing he'd ever do. Boomer chuckled, and Brick gave him a death glare.

Ms Keane informed the class that it was break time. The normal children seemed to get out of the class room at the speed of a ruff. And that's where it got bad. As the boys tried to get outside, the girls walked into their path, anger written on their faces.

Blossom was glaring at Brick, Buttercup was glaring at _Boomer_, and Bubbles having no one else to glare at turned to Butch. Boomer knew why Buttercup was glaring at him and not Butch. The day before school, the girls had found the boys, in a park.

They weren't even doing anything bad just playing tag with super powers. Because of Boomer's oddness around Bubbles he had fought Buttercup. You see Boomer loved to annoy the person he was fighting, and Buttercup got more and more angry with him. Her mind snapped when he had said, _"You know you look really cute when you're mad." _So Buttercup hated Boomer more them Butch at the moment.

"So you're really going to stop us from going outside to play, are you really going to do that?" Brick spoke first, him being the leader and all.

"Yes we are!" Blossom said, taking charge of the moment. "Every time we see you you're making trouble! You nearly tried to kill us the first time we met, you destroyed our father's robot. And you were causing trouble in the park yesterday!"

"Hey the park thing was you guys." Butch said cutting in.

"No it wasn't." Buttercup defended.

"It really was. We were playing tag like normal people, when you come down and try to kill us! Us fighting back was self-defence." Boomer said, well and truly blocking the girls in. Since it didn't look like they could make a comeback, they went outside and decided on playing tag, with super powers like the day before.

Brick was it first them passed it onto Butch who passed it to Boomer, both Brick and Butch flying as far away as they could. Boomer hated being it. He shot up with a cobalt trail behind him. He managed to get Butch before the bell went for going back inside. This is where things got worse.

Ms Valentine. She had purple hair, which no one commented on. She had cherry red lip stick on and she looked kind of like a model. She was wearing jeans and black V-neck. Boomer didn't know what to think of her. She saw Boomer staring at her and she smiled as she looked him in the eyes. Boomer sat back and moved his head so she couldn't see him.

"Everyone this is Ms Valentine. She's going to sing you a song. Just sit back and listen." The lyrics passed the boys by, Brick and Butch were trying as hard as they could to not listen, and Boomer was pulled in. When Brick saw that she had stopped singing he moved his hands and elbowed his brother, who took the hint and moved his hands also. What they didn't know was that they were walking into hell at the moment.

"OK, everyone you can have some free time now." As soon as this was said the Powerpuffs rushed over.

"Oh not again." Brick sighed, quickly thinking up some insult, but that soon stopped when he saw the girls eyes.

They looked all lovely dovely, and not like the time him and Butch got sick. No, they looked like they really loved them. For the first time Brick was scared, but he'd never let that on. He looked to his brothers, Butch seemed to not notice how they were looking at them, but one the other hand he never noticed anything that was right in front of him. And Boomer was staring at Buttercup with the same loving look in his eyes...WHAT!

"Boomer?" Brick asked, ever so slightly scared for his brother.

"Doesn't Buttercup look just so cute?" He asked his brother, making Brick's mouth drop and Butch to stare at his brother.

"What are you talking about? Their the good guys! We hate them!" Butch yelled at his love struck brother, who only sighed happily.

Brick after looking it over saw that Bubbles was talking nonstop to Boomer, who only spoke back with yes or no as he stared at Buttercup, and Blossom was talking to himself and was trying to ask what it was like living with Mojo. He used answers that make her have to think for a minute. He turned his head to Butch and Buttercup. Buttercup was plain out flirting, to which Butch yelled at her about how they hated each other.

Boomer was still staring at Buttercup lovingly, but he started to look at Butch, hate in his eyes. Brick thought it might have been because Buttercup was talking to Butch and not Boomer. Brick started to think in over drive. Well he thought Boomer got up and started yelling at Butch about how he had 'stolen' his girl. After that Boomer and Butch started punching each other, which in turn got Bubbles and Buttercup fighting about who's guy was going to win. So two dust clouds of green and blue were fighting on the floor and Ms Keane didn't bat an eyelid. What was happening?

Brick then looked around the room, everyone was acting lovely dovely, and there was some other people fighting over girls or fighting over boys, it was loving madness.

_So what happened that could have make everyone a freaking loving...freak!? _Brick thought to himself. His eyes blinked open. Ms Valentine's song. Could that have been what caused this fake loving hell?

Brick got out of his seat and put on his best lovely dovely face. He walked over to Ms Valentine. She smiled at him, Brick was able to see twisted glee in her eyes. He could see it because that's what his eyes looked like most of the time.

"Ms Valentine..." Brick trailed off, as a blush covered his face.

"Yes, sweetie?" Brick also took note that she was enjoying herself. Brick knew for a fact that she was the problem. Brick faked a blush, which was easy for him. He just had to think of a certain puff...

"I...have something _secret _to tell you. Could we talk in the hall?" Valentine smiled sweetly, her eyes however still showed that glee, and Brick knew he'd won. Brick was rather proud of his acting ability.

Brick flew out of the room, and Darktine followed, not even slightly surprised at the flying boy.

"OK, what did you do to make this happen to my brothers?" Brick asked, dropping the act.

Valentine looked surprised, but smiled at Brick. The smile was taunting, her eyes dared him to do anything.

"Call me Darktine, I sing my song to make people fall in love with the next person they see. You getting away from it is amazing." As she spoke her skin got paler till it was almost white. Her clothes transformed into a black dress with a broken in two heart over her chest. She had pink and black stockings and high-heeled shoes. Brick thought she was hot, in a pure evil way. He shook his head, he couldn't let his mind be clouded by anything.

And just like that it was on. She pulled a whip out from nowhere and started swinging wildly. Brick managed to get away each time. Then he fell back and threw red energy at Darktine. Darktine whipped it in half, only it exploded and she still got hurt.

_'So what could I do that could finish her quickly?' _Brick thought to himself. He then chuckled to himself. He flew to the door and stuck his head in, and boy was he surprised. Boomer was beating the snout out of Butch.

"Hey Boomer!" Brick called to his brother, hoping he was still sane enough to do what his leader said.

"Kind of busy!" Boomer yelled to Brick, as he punched Butch in the face.

"Boomer! It's not Butch keeping Buttercup from you, it's her!" He yelled pointing out the door. Luckily from were he was on the floor, Boomer could see Darktine.

"How dare you keep Buttercup from me!" He shouted his eyes glowing dark blue. Before anyone knew what happened he shot at Darktine and he beat her down into paste. She looked bruised, and she had some blood on her lips, and both eyes were blackened. Brick also took note of the fact that Boomer had knocked some her teeth out.

And what did the "Hero" have to say?

"Brick, did you let Butch go crazy again?" Brick's mouth hung open, and everyone who was in classroom came out where they gasped at Darktine, she didn't have the power to change back to Ms Valentine. Brick's fast talking told everyone what had happened, out the RowdyRuffs weren't listening to her song and got away and how the "team" had taken Darktine down. The girls didn't buy it and just went back in the classroom to wait for everyone to calm down.

Turns out no one else thought they had saved everyone, because how could the Rowdyruffs do something good?

Everyone went back into the class, and Ms Keane called the police and well they waited she handed out the Valentines. The girls got some, mostly Bubbles. Buttercup how ever was very amazed with this one card she had got. It had a fairly good drawing of a sunflower on the front.

She decided to open that one when she got home...

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading, R&amp;R<strong>

**First posted: Valentines day 2012.**

**Edited: 03/11/13**


	3. Chapter 2'5: Buttercup's Valentine

Chapter 2.5: Buttercup's Valentine card

As soon as Buttercup got home she went to the living room. Her sisters went straight to their room, and the Professor doesn't come up stairs till 4:00PM normally. So she had time to herself.

She decided that she'd read that Valentine's card she got with the sunflower on. The card it's self was green and the writing inside was navy blue. The card read

_Hello. I've given you this valentine to say I'm…sorry._

_You may never know how hard it was to say that._

_I'm sorry about fighting you every time we meet and I'm sorry about that comment I made at the park._

_And I'm sorry that I have to be a pain by being a Rowdyruff_

_Also if you ever need anything, you'll find my number on the back of the card._

_From, Boomer Jojo_

Buttercup read the letter many times, and then found his number on the back. Buttercup didn't know what to think. On one hand it could be a way for him to trick her into trusting him, and then he could kill her. Or he could be really sorry about what he's done and wanted to say sorry, but still tell her that he couldn't stop. Or there was the more likely side that it was a prank. Buttercup also had to ask herself, why did he just say sorry to her? Why not Blossom or most likely of all, Bubbles? Why her.

Buttercup decided to test this out. But how? At that moment the hotline rang. You see, the hotline worked like this, the one down stairs will ring and if no one answers it will start to ring in the girl's room.

As Buttercup was down stairs she decided to answer. Like always it was the Mayor, telling her about a monster attacking the city. Buttercup told him she'd be on it.

Buttercup was about to rush up stairs, when she had an idea.

_Let's see if he wasn't kidding. _Buttercup thought to herself.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and rang his number.

"_Hello, you got Boomer, what do you need?"_ Boomer talked as if he knew it was Buttercup, she wanted to test this.

"How do you know it's me?" Buttercup asked.

"_Do you know how many people have this number? Four, my brothers, Mojo and you. As my brothers are watching TV and Mojo's planning something in his bedroom, that leaves me to believe that it's you." _He said bored, he must not get out much. Buttercup thought to herself, '_Let's change that.'_

"You said if I ever needed anything to call you."

_"That's what I said."_

"Well me and my sisters are sick and there's a monster attacking the city. Could you please take care of it?" Now to find out if this was true or a lie.

"_Sure." __He said, and then he hung up._

Then her sisters game down, wanting to watch the news. This wasn't a problem, as she was about to turn it over herself.

And there it was. The news reporter was talking over a video, which lead Buttercup to wonder, how do they even get the video of fights?

Anyway, she was talking about how right now instead of the Powerpuffs saving the day, Boomer, by himself was beating the monster to nothingness. Blossom gasped, Bubbles blinked many times staring at the screen non-stop. And Buttercup was amazed that he had really done it.

What about his brothers. Wouldn't the see this on the news, and wouldn't he get into trouble? On the other hand, Brick and Butch watching the new? Yeah right.

After Boomer sent the monster flying, the news reporter asked Boomer way he, a Rowdyruff, would stop a monster.

"You want to know why? This stupid monster was in front of the Comic Book shop! I _only _fought the monster because he was getting in the way of me stealing, I mean _buying, _my Deadpool comics! That's all, good night!" Boomer appeared angry before shooting off, back home faster them a bullet.

Blossom said something about how that made sense for Boomer to only fight a monster for comics, and Bubbles had gone back to playing with Octi.

It was at that moment that Buttercup decided she'd trust Boomer, if only because he really was sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this little two point five because without it I knew I would never get this bit of the story in, so sorry about that. I've decided to write point fives after some parts of the story, most point fives will be about relationships between ruffs and puffs. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Posted: 14/2/12**

**Edited: 3/11/13**


	4. Chapter 3: Princess

**I'm back! This is a retelling of the episode Stuck Up, Up and Away!**

**I would like to say thanks to Lynn7667. I would have never saw that if you didn't point it out, so thanks.**

**Now onto the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Princess<p>

It was a normal day for the Rowdyruffs. Go to school, fight with the girls well in school, go home, watch TV, Brick making a quick plan to rob some place.

And that's where they were. There was this candy shop that Brick remembered. There was no one there as it was past closing time, Brick, Butch and Boomer all had the kind of bags one would use to rob a bank. They then started to pile the candy in, till they had enough to be on a sugar high for a week. And things were going so well for them, too. But out of nowhere the girls appeared, ready to start fighting. Butch was about to charge in, when Brick held him back.

"What are you doing, there getting closer!" Butch yelled all kinds of anger written on his face.

"We don't have time for this, Mojo only let's do crimes till ten, it's nine fifty! We have ten minutes to get home, let's just run and fight them at school." Brick said, thinking about the outcome of everything.

"Fine! What's the plan?"

"We split up!" Brick yelled, and just like that there were three flashes of coloured light going in three different directions. From where Brick was he noticed a blue light following Boomer, and a green one following Butch, so that meant he had Blossom on his tail. He smirked.

If she wanted to chase him, he wouldn't make it easy for her. He zigzagged around the skyline of Townsville, and stopped a top a roof. He chuckled, Blossom had flown over him.

"Blossom, you say you're the smartest, but you can't keep up with such a simple trick." He couldn't help it; he was so caught up with his laughing that he didn't notice someone with a jetpack land behind him.

"What's so funny?" A feminine voice spoke behind Brick. By her voice, he could tell she was around his age, a little younger or older. He also noticed a bit of a lisp.

"None of your business. Who are you anyways?" Brick took on a harsh tone of voice when talking to this girl.

"Wow, you look hot." The girl said, looking at him lovingly.

_'Okay, no.' _Brick thought to himself. Without thinking he fired his eye lasers at her, to which she just swung her arm, blocking her and sending the laser beam flying.

_'What the…?' _It appeared that the yellow armour she was wearing was laser proof. Knowing this Brick pulled his fist back, to punch but he took too long. The girl leaned in and kissed him, on the lips!

Like with Blossom, he got sick, his temperature rose, and his skin paled. You could see the sweat slowly slip off of his body, even with it being night time. Unlike Blossom, Brick felt like he was going to die, _and _throw up.

"EW! Are you sweating? Over just one kiss? What's wrong with you! You must not know that when a girl kisses you, you should be head over heels!" With that the girl walked to the edge of the roof and jumped, only to start flying away into the night. Brick promised himself to never let that happen again. But things got worse. The girl's loud shouting had informed Blossom as to where he was. He looked into her eyes; she looked as if she were scared for him.

"Listen, the candy's in a bag over there," Brick pointed to a bag five feet away from him, "take it and leave me alone." A few seconds later he heard the sonic boom that went with flying around. As it greatly pained him to walk he thought over where this day went wrong. He'd lost his candy, he'd let a _normal _girl with super armour get the better of him, and lastly, he was stuck on the roof because he didn't bring his phone with him.

_Well that day went well_ He thought to himself. He had no choice, if he was right he'd be able to fly the next day. So he just had to wait and hope one of his brothers found him. Slowly he lost it and drifted off to dreamland.

He had a dream about ruling the world with an iron fist, the dream he normally had. He woke up as the sun's rays hit his eyes. He still felt sick, but he had the ability to fly again, so he could make it home. He got home just as his brothers were leaving for school.

"Where you been, Bro?" His brothers asked in unison, Butch asking as if talking about the weather, and Boomer talking like Brick could drop dead any moment.

"A girl kissed me." Brick said waving it off, this made Boomer rush inside Mojo's hideout, only to rush back out with apple.

"You hungry?" Boomer asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Brick said as he grabbed the apple, eat it whole and spat the stick out.

"We're done here." Brick said as he flew to the school. Butch and Boomer looked at each other, than shot off after their leader.

Brick was having the rare bad day, where instead of pretending to be listening, but taking notes in his head, he simply wasn't listening. He was just so confused, who was the girl who kissed him? Was she a criminal? Or a goody-goody like the puffs? Did she know who Brick was, and about his weakness and was that why she kissed him? He couldn't answer these questions.

Brick was brought back into the realm of the living when Boomer nudged him. Brick looked to Boomer, anger flashing in his eyes. Either Boomer didn't care about his leader getting mad at him or he didn't see it. Boomer pointed to the front of the class, Brick looked and took note of a girl with red hair, redder then his anyway. She was wearing a yellow shirt, and a purple skirt.

You could tell by looking at her that she was, for lack of a better term, a brat.

Brick was just about to lose it on Boomer for pointing the girl out to him, why should he care? But then she spoke…

"When I want a skyscraper build my daddy has a _real _one made for me." She huffed. Brick froze up. She, she, she was the one who kissed him! He would recognise that lisp anywhere. That was the chick that made him fall asleep on a roof!

"Princess, would you please sit over there with those three boys?" Ms Keane asked the bratty girl, Brick learned two things with that. The girls name was Princess and Ms Keane really thought that Brick would let a girl, even if the girl wasn't Princess, anywhere near his table.

Princess was walking towards them, when Brick threw the chair that Princess was going to sit on. The chair landed on Ms Keane's desk, standing up perfectly.

"No." Brick said simply.

"Brick Jojo! What's your problem?"

"You want to know what my problem is? Mo' Princess, Mo' problems!" He shouted the funny thought that got in his head. Boomer started laughing, to which Ms Keane turned to him.

"Boomer! This isn't funny!"

"Isn't it?" Boomer went on to laugh some more. Ms Keane moved from Boomer to Brick and was about to shout some more, when she was cut off before speaking by Princess.

"How dare you! Do you know who my daddy is?" Princess spoke to Brick as if her father was the most important thing in _every_one's world. Brick looked at her, getting even more annoyed.

"Do I care? Do I? Why should I care about who your _Daddy_ is?" Brick said daddy with a fake girly voice. Brick, Ms Keane and Princess had ten minute long shouting contest, in which Boomer kept laughing, Butch started laughing and at the eight minute mark, Blossom got into the argument, but not here sisters. Bubbles was drawing a picture, realising that this could go on for a while, and Buttercup? She had been laughing for the same amount of time as Boomer.

It finally came to an end at the break time mark, with Blossom agreeing to let Princess on her table. Brick was asked to stay inside for his actions, he didn't care, and he was tired anyway.

As that was going on Boomer and Butch had nothing to do. Brick normally decided what the group would play, and when Brick was not around Boomer was in charge, but he didn't know any games that two people could play well.

"We could play with the Powerpuffs…?" Boomer asked, Butch looked at him with a face that clearly read 'like really?'

"Well that would make the game of tag more exciting…?" Boomer trailed off again. Butch didn't like it but he agreed, if only because he needed to keep sane. The two brothers were about to go Puff hunting, when Princess walked into their line of sight. Well not really just, she got into their face.

Boomer and Butch were mad, because of her Brick had to stay inside.

"I know that big, strong boys like you must love money." She said flirtingly

"What?" Both boys said. Princess moved forward with the speed of a ninja and kissed Butch on the lips. Butch like his brother, got really sweaty, paled skin and a sudden need to vomit, he was about to fall over.

"God what is wrong with you boys! You're supposed to love me!" Princess in her rage moved forward and kissed Boomer on the lips, only he didn't start burning up, he didn't get sick form being kissed, and he still didn't know why. With that Princess decided that Boomer was the only _real _man in the school.

Princess then and there made herself Boomer's Girlfriend… she was about to kiss Boomer again, when she spotted him dragging Butch inside the school. She was about to run after him, when she decided that she was going to do something that would have to make him love her… she would ask the Powerpuffs girls to let her be a puff, and if they said no Princess could pay them, because as anyone would know, you can't say no to money. She smiled at her logic.

Boomer dragged Butch into the class room. Ms Keane was about to yell at Boomer, but that stopped when she saw how Butch was sweating and pale. Brick jumped over the table and went to grab Butch's legs, the two brothers lifted the third brother on to the table. Boomer rushed off and grabbed Butch's lunch.

"Eat as much as you want bro."

"Why are you giving him his lunch?" Ms Keane asked

"Well this isn't a normal problem. The only thing to make it better is eating and sleep. He will be back at a hundred by tomorrow." Boomer saw flashes from outside. Powerpuff flashes.

"Brick?"

"What?"

"Look out the window."

Brick and Boomer watched as the Powerpuffs fought with Princess. This was the first and hopefully the last time that Brick would hope the girls would win. But no, it appeared that the girls were getting beaten into the ground, till Blossom stepped up, she fought with Princess, then she and her sisters played volleyball with Princess's armoured body. Boomer and Brick started laughing. Then Princess's armour broke, and she was high up and about to fall to her death, till Blossom grabbed her leg just and inch before Princess would became chewing gum. Blossom then gave a speech about what being a Powerpuff meant.

Brick and Boomer couldn't stop laughing.

Then some staff came and took Princess inside, she was ever so slightly bruised. The girls decided something then and there, they needed help to fight crime and Blossom knew how to do it.

* * *

><p><em>Can you guess what's going to happen? Well anyway's there going to be a point five to go with this, it could be posted within the day. Well bye from me.<em>

_Posted: 19/2/12_

_Edited: 3/11/2013_


	5. Chapter 3'5: Diamond In The Ruff

Chapter 3.5: Princess's Diamond in the Rough

Princess couldn't believe what had happened. She lost to the Powerpuffs, and she was sitting here beaten. She also could have sworn she saw Boomer laughing at her, could it get any worse? She didn't think so.

The nurse came up to her and informed her that she had a visitor. Princess looked up to see a boy with brown hair and a t-shirt that had said 'Mitch Rocks'. His eyes were beady.

"Who are you?" Princess asked, annoyed that some nobody would bother her.

"I'm Mitch Mitchelson. I was just wondering if you were okay?"

Princess's anger went higher and higher.

"Why would you care?" she shouted.

"Because, you're really cute." He said simply, a blush plastered on his face. Princess was confused, he thought she was cute? Sure she thought herself to be the best looking person in the world, but no one else had ever said it to her… she didn't know how she felt for this Mitch, if anything, he could make a good companion, a good partner, a good…friend. She smiled at Mitch.

"Thanks, I think you're cute too." She was telling the truth, he seemed to just have a way to him, Princess just liked him.

Mitch's blush redden

"You think I'm cute?" He asked like it that was the most confusing thing ever.

"Yeah." She couldn't think of anything better to say, so she left it at that.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Till Mitch decided to bring something up.

"I saw what you did to the Rowdyruff Boys." He said simply, no real feeling in his voice.

"Oh you did, did you?" Princess was slightly scared as to where this was going.

"You seem to like Boomer the most." Mitch said

"Yeah…"

"Can I help you?"

"What?" Princess asked, flabbergasted. Why would he want to help her get the Ruffs?

"I said, can I help you?"

"I know what you said, but why?"

"I already answered that question. Because your cute." Mitch smiled at her.

Princess smiled back, "Sure, we can make some plans tomorrow at lunch."

"I'd like that." Mitch said, than he turned around.

"Wait, do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah?"

"Give it to me." She then put her number into his phone then took his number and put it into her phone.

"Call me maybe?" Princess smiled at Mitch.

"I will." Then he left the room, going back to class. Princess rested back into her bed. Five minutes later her daddy came to pick her up. He asked how school went, before the whole Powerpuff thing.

"It was good." Princess smiled. "Oh and daddy? I need a new battle suit, please." And that was the end of the day for Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Posted: 19/02/12**

**Edited: 3/11/13**


	6. Chapter 4: Purple

_Okay. I swear this is the most talking I've had in a chapter ever. This is the last chapter before the real plot kicks in, but it is at this time I must inform you that updates are going to get slow, you see I have to go back to school on the 21st, so with school again things are going to get slow. Sorry._

Chapter 4: Purple

Blossom had informed her two sisters of how they could get some help with the crime. To make, a new puff! Her sisters at first didn't like the idea, but after a while they both agreed. So at 10:00PM the puffs snuck into the lab.

Blossom grabbed a book, with a title that was hand written. It read 'How I Did It!'

"Now let's see…The first thing we need is sugar!" Blossom said, after which she found a container to use. There was an "I'll get it!" Before the blue flash that was Bubbles ran out of the room.

"Then Spice!"

"I'm on it!" Buttercup said as she rushed out of the room.

"Next we'll need…" Blossom started but was interrupted

"I couldn't find any sugar, but I got some artificial sweetener."

"That'll do. Next we need…"

"I didn't know where to get spices, so I got dirt and twigs."

"Well that's kind of like spices. Put it in. Now we need everything nice."

"Yay!" The sisters yelled before flying off to get "Everything Nice". But Buttercup stopped, and stopped Bubbles from butting in crayons, than stopped Blossom from putting books in.

"Hey what are you doing?" Blossom asked, taking on that 'Leader' tone.

"How do we know that this will work? I mean if the twigs and dirt, and the artificial sweetener? And what is everything nice anyway?" Buttercup asked

"It will work, I think the fake sugar and fake spice should work, and everything that's nice is what we make it out to be." Blossom said, trying to sound smart to make Buttercup agree.

"Well…could we get a fourth opinion?"

"But who?" Bubbles asked, cutting into her sisters' fight.

"She's right Buttercup. If we ask the Professor, we'll get in trouble for not asking, do you know anyone else we could ask?" Blossom grinned at her green sister. Buttercup had a thought.

She pulled her cell phone out and rang a number she only rang once before…

**At Mojo Jojo's Base, the boys room.**

The boys normally would have been out making some hell. But… Butch was still ill from the school day, and Brick was grounded for staying out all night, even if it wasn't his fault. With two of his team down, Boomer decided to stay home, one Rowdyruff Vs. all the Powerpuffs? He didn't like his chances. So they stayed home, but without anything to do they fell asleep earlier than normal.

Now Boomer liked to sleep to music, but his brothers would have gotten annoyed and called him girly or something along those lines. So he but a lot of music on his phone and put head phones on. And it worked too, because when he was normally asleep no one in their right mind would call.

So what do you think it's like? Being asleep listening to music on your phone when someone called? The ring tone he chose for everyone was a high pitched beep. This was because normally he was in the air when his brother or Mojo called him. But, he heard it full force with those noise cancelling headphones. Boomer shot up from his bed, he was about to scream when he bite his tongue, he was not about to wake up his brothers, that would make a hell he wasn't going anywhere near.

Boomer ran out of the room, he went fast enough to be out in a flash, but slow enough that they couldn't hear the sonic boom. He was just about to answer when his phone stopped ringing. Now he could go back into his room, and say he slept through it, or he could show that when he said "If you ever need me" he meant "If you ever need me."

**Back with the girls**

"He didn't answer." Buttercup said, looking sad.

"Well I'm sorry, Buttercup, we're going to have to go with the way that it is." Blossom said, you could hear the smugness in her voice.

Then Buttercup's cell phone rang.

"Ha! It's him!" Buttercup yelled smug. She than answered her phone

"_Well hello, what can I do for you?" _Boomer asked, tiredness in his voice.

"Well I need a fourth opinion on something."

_"And you thought that was a good reason to wake me up?"_

"Sorry about that, but it is very important. Could you just come over?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"_Sure, I'll be other in two to three minutes."_

"Take that Blossom! He's coming over." Buttercup nodded her head in victory

"Well, how is he going to get here?"

"Oh trust me, he can make it over."

**Back with Boomer**

He only walked back into his room to grab a hundred dollars, and his bunny slippers. Why? He always carried a hundred dollars on him, and the bunny slippers? He just liked bunnies.

And just because he was still tired and still kind of thought he was dreaming he grabbed his teddy bear. All this in hand, he flew over to the Powerpuffs house, where he just knew things were going to go wrong.

He landed in front of the door and knocked twice. The door was answered by all three girls. Two of which tried to attack him, but Buttercup moved quickly, getting in front of Boomer before he got punched.

"Girls wait! This is who I called!" Buttercup raised her voice in fear that Boomer would get hurt by her sisters.

"Why do you have this guy's number?" Blossom yelled, it was illogical!

"I felt bad about fighting with her so I gave her my number and told her if she ever needed me, just to call." Boomer said form his area outside, the two Powerpuffs had woken him up, and he now knew that he wasn't sleeping and that he really was standing in front of the powerpuff house, dressed in pyjamas and bunny slippers! Boomer knew that he needed to get out of here and get out fast.

"So Buttercup, what did you need my opinion on?" Boomer sounded kind of scared, but let's look at it from his point of view. He was but one Ruff. How was he going to face off if he had to fight all three of the Powerpuffs by himself? He would lose, and he didn't feel like getting that beaten into the ground.

Buttercup took Boomer's hand that wasn't holding onto his teddy and pulled him into the house and led him down stairs, into the Lab.

Buttercup's sisters followed behind, and the group of four stopped in front of the container of fake sugar and twigs. Boomer looked into the container; he blinked his eye twice, and stared at Buttercup.

"What is this?" Boomer asked, getting confused.

"This is us trying to make a fourth Powerpuff, which we would already have done, if someone didn't bring the enemy in for help!" Blossom yelled shouting at Buttercup.

Buttercup was about to shout back, when Boomer cut her off without trying.

"What are you talking about? If you made a Powerpuff out of this, you'd have Princess with real powers."

"What do you mean Princess with real powers?" Blossom asked, angry and confused. A wonderful combination.

"Fake sugar!" Boomer said, as if it explained everything. "I believe that if you tried to make a puff out of this you'd have a problem."

"And what would you know?" Blossom asked, still enraged.

"It's sugar, spice and everything nice. Not fake, fake and everything nice? Doesn't sound right does it?"

"How dare-" Blossom said before getting cut off.

"Thank you for your input, Boomer." Buttercup said, she put the contents of the pot in the bin, Blossom was about to rage, but Buttercup decided to fuel the flame. Buttercup gave Boomer twenty dollars.

"Go to any Supermarket you want, just get some real sugar and spice." Buttercup asked of Boomer, who nodded. He but his teddy down and flew out of the house.

"What do you think you're doing? You just gave him money, you just threw money way!" Blossom was madder than a bull.

"He'll come back. I know he will!" Buttercup yelled back. Bubbles sighed, grabbed a seat and sat down. Bubbles was thankful that the lab was soundproof.

**With Boomer**

Boomer flew to Malph's. The floor and walls were a pure white.

He made it to the cooking area and grabbed the sugar that you would put in tea, he then grabbed a second bag of sugar, Boomer was not above eating pure sugar from a bag. He then grabbed a random container of spices, random because how was he to know what kind spice he needed?

Boomer was about to go and legally buy the sugar and spice, then go back to the Powerpuff house. But he realised something, if the girls got a new puff, then the ruffs would be outmatched. He made his way to the gardening area of the shop. He found some s_nips _and he realised that he couldn't find a snail easy so he'd wait for that, and he decided to grab a puppy dog's tail on his way home.

He then made his way to the checkout point, he paid for the sugar and spice with Buttercup's money, then paid for the Snips and other bag of sugar himself. He could have left there and then, if he wasn't grabbed by a teenager with green skin.

Boomer turned around on his heel. He saw a green skinned teen with greased black hair, and sun glasses.

"Give me the bag." He said, Boomer was still trying to place a name to his face. Till it hit him, this was Ace from the Ganggreen gang.

Boomer not feeling like fighting at the moment, decided to try something else.

"You know I'm good friends with Buttercup, you know Buttercup right?" Boomer said, no feeling in his voice.

"Oh Buttercup…" Ace trailed off, his face angry. He then told Boomer a tail about the time Buttercup had a crush on him, and he played her. He nearly killed her sisters and planed on using her to rule the town.

Boomer got really mad, really really mad.

"I…see."

Two minutes later Boomer walked out of the shop and flew back to the Powerpuffs house. If you looked into the shop you would have seen Ace's face smashed into a freezer window. No blood, just pain.

He landed back at the puff's house, walked in, and down the stairs into the lab. He stopped next to where Bubbles was sitting, surpized at the pure hatred between Blossom and Buttercup, about his opinion.

"Um, what's going on Bubbles?"

Bubbles turned to Boomer, and smiled.

"Oh there having a fight about if you'd come back or not."

"OK." Boomer rushed out of the room and went into the kitchen, he grabbed four spoons and ran back into the room. He opened one bag of the bags of sugar, and spooned a spoonful, and shoved it in his mouth.

"Why are you eating the sugar?" Bubbles asked, worry in her voice.

"Oh I got two, don't ask. Want some?" Boomer offered Bubbles one of the four spoons.

"No thanks." She shook her head no, a smile still on her face. Then the other two girls turned to the blues.

"Hey." Boomer said waving at Blossom. He got up from where he was and opened the other bag of sugar, he purred the full amount of sugar into the pot, and then sprinkled the spice into the pot. Then he stopped.

"What about everything nice?" Boomer asked,

"I found a box that had everything nice written in pink." Bubbles said proudly.

"Would you put everything nice into the mix, Bloss?"

Blossom got mad at him for the nickname, but grabbed the box and purred the contends into the mix.

"Now for the chemical X." Blossom was about to leak the chemical into the pot, till Boomer thought about something.

"Wait!" Boomer using his super speed grabbed Blossom's hand.

"What are you doing?" the three girls, Blossom and Bubbles mad at him and Buttercup simply asking.

"Am I the only one who sees a problem with this?"

"With what?" Blossom asked.

"Sugar, Spice and everything nice. And chemical X. Why does it make girls? Why doesn't it just as simply make monsters made of sugar?" Boomer asked, truly thinking about all this. Buttercup and Bubbles thought this over, and agreed with him. But Blossom was stuck in some kind of I hate Rowdyruff mood.

"Blossom, give me that book." Buttercup asked her sister.

Blossom lost it and threw the book at her sister, who grabbed it without realising that Blossom was madder than ever before. Buttercup looked at the page after everything nice, and found the secret ingredient.

"I got it, Sugar, spice and everything nice, chemical X and _human DNA_."

"Well that makes perfect sense." Boomer and Bubbles said in unison.

"If that is true, then it's mostly likely the Professor's DNA." Blossom ran out of the room, and plucked a hair from the top of the Professor's head. Then rushed back down into the lab, and dropped the hair into the pot.

"Now can we put the chemical X in?" Bubbles asked,

"Sure." Buttercup and Boomer said in unison.

Buttercup and Bubbles both grabbed the chemical X and smashed it over the pot, the liquid adding the magic, if you will, to everything they had been doing. The girls, and Boomer, gathered around the pot, than there was the explosion. The girls landed in a heap, and Boomer smashed into the wall, leaving an imprint. Boomer fell to the ground.

And standing where the pot and explosion once was…stood a girl in a purple dress, that matched the Powerpuffs perfectly. Her eyes seemed to keep with the theme, purple dress, purple eyes. Her hair was brown and tied in a ponytail. She looked around the room, then her eyes stopped on the Powerpuffs and Boomer.

"Pardon my asking, but who are you people, and for that matter, who am I?" Her voice was heavenly.

"I'm Blossom, that's Bubbles, that's Buttercup, and that over there is Boomer. And you're…?" The girls started thinking hard about what they could name this purple eyed girl. Then Bubbles looked at Boomer's bunny slippers…

"I know! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" Bubbles started hopping like a rabbit, then Blossom and Buttercup joined in. Boomer and _Bunny _as she would forever be known shared a look, then they joined the 'bunny' train.

After the hoping stopped Boomer said he had to go home, and that it was great to meet Bunny. Well he was flying home; he decided to check into a pet store, if he were lucky he might find a snail.

He broke into Katty's Pet store, and looked around, he saw puppy, who he cut the tail off of without the dog feeling any pain. Then he saw something he didn't think he would find in a pet shop, snails!

Grabbing the tail and the snail, he flew home. And…his brothers and Mojo had been waiting for him.

"Where were you?" The three asked in unison, well the boys said in unison, Mojo had to drag it out painfully. Boomer knew that he told them the truth he'd get hell so he thought of a lie quickly.

"I woke up an hour ago, and went outside and tried to rob a bank to clear my head. Only the girls came to stop me, and things have gotten worse." Putting on a worried voice.

"What do you mean worse? What's worse than the puffs?" Brick asked, concerned about what this meant for his criminal future.

"The Powerpuffs have a fourth member." Silence, silence…

"Why!" Butch yelled to the heavens, almost as if he were shouting at some cruel god that was tormenting him.

"Shut up!" Brick yelled. "Boomer is there anything else."

"Yeah… I was this late because I went to grab snips, snails and a puppy dog's tail. I got everything we just need chemical X and the human DNA."

"What do you mean human DNA?" Butch asked, who stopped in his shouting to the heaven to wonder about the strange fact.

"Don't' ask." Boomer said tired.

Luckily Mojo had both a small amount of the DNA and some chemical X. He threw the ingredients into a pot, threw the hair in and then the X… The explosion… And standing before them was a boy dressed in the same basic clothes, only the jumper was a dark purple, as were his eyes. He had brown hair that was all sticky-upy. He smirked at the monkey who he would soon call father. And smiled at his Brothers.

"Hello. I'm Bolt." It was at this moment that Boomer thought what it would be like when Bunny met Bolt.

* * *

><p><strong>Posted: 202/12**

**Edited: 3/11/13**


	7. Chapter 5: They came from the Dark

_Me: Wow it's been a long time hasn't it?_

_Boomer: No, really?_

_Me: OK, no need for that Boomer._

_Boomer: I have every right!_

_Me: Yeah yeah, just do the disclamer_

_Boomer: Fine. Zerker Space doesn't own Powerpuff Girls, he only owns the plot and Bolt. Now onto the story! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: They came from the Dark.<p>

A evil creature, so evil that simply saying his name could get one kill, if not from himself then by the local people. Many just called him, Him. What was he doing? Waiting for his smart mouthed little brother to come over so they could plan on what to do to end the world. Not to rule it, not to change it, not even to get rid of his stupid sister's rules. He simply wanted the planet to stop spinning. And his brother had the plan. And there he was.

Him turned around to see a man in his mid-twenties wearing a suit. The suit was black, with a red shirt and black tie. There was nothing that stuck out about it. The person in the suit had red skin like Him, as well as the same gelled hair. Only this man didn't have crab claws for hands. Who was this man?

"Hello Dealer." Him said with no feeling in his voice, simply because Him hated Dealer almost as much as he hated his sister. Almost being the key word.

"Hello to you to, he who shall not be named!" Dealer went the extra mile and went over dramatic.

"What's your plan?" Him wasn't in the mood to be ticked today.

"Okay okay, you and I both know that times been thrown out of whack. With the ruffs not dying, Bunny not dying and Bolt simply being here. All this points to us losing, unless we fight back the only way we can."

"Go on."

"The Powerpuffs, three perfect little girls. The RowdyRuffs, three horrid little boys. We need to make something even eviler then the ruffs and stronger then the puffs. Let's use Slugs, Spice and two power sources from you and myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, do you want to know why I win games all the time? Something I like to call dice magic." Dealer took out a dice and rolled it. It landed on a six. He threw three more and they all landed on six.

"The point of this? I can put a giant amount of my power into a dice and use that when making our weapon. What you got?"

Him summoned Ducky from nowhere. Him had a thousand copies of Ducky, and one wouldn't be missed.

"OK let's do this, first. Slugs!" Five Slugs appeared from Dealer's sleeves. They landed on the floor, and didn't move at all.

"Second, Spice!" Him shouted as spices rained from the sky.

"Third!" The brothers yelled in unison, Dealer throwing a dice into the mix and Him throwing Ducky. Dealer bulled one of his hairs out and dropped it into the mix, and there was explosion, but Him and Dealer weren't thrown back, simply because they were two strong to be thrown back.

Two people stood from the explosion, one a boy the other a girl.

The boy had caramel skin and white hair, the girl had the same. The two weren't dressed anything like the Powerpuffs or the RowdyRuff. They both wore black trousers and white jackets. The boy had his hair long and wavy, the girl had her hair tied in a ponytail. The boy's eyes were purple and the girls yellow.

Dealer smiled. Him laughed cruelly.

"Well, big bro you want to tell them what to do first?" Dealer offered.

"Sure, you boy! What's your name?"

"Stewie, what do you want of me Uncle?" the boy spoke calmly as he waited for orders.

"Destroy the Powerpuff girls and anything that gets in your way."

"Yes Uncle." Stewie opened a portal to the human world himself and used his power over darkness to home in on the girls.

"And you girl, what your name?"

"Jenny, what do you need of me dear uncle?"

"Hmm, destroy the city!"

"Yes Uncle." Jenny bowed her head, and summoned the portal herself.

"Why'd you want her to destroy the city?"

"I'm being smart, her destroying the city will make the girls go to her, and that should split them but if Stewie gets to them first, it will make it easier."

At Pokey Oaks Elementary, the Powerpuffs had met Bolt and things had gotten weird. For one instead of trying to kill each other at playtime, the group played tag together because Bunny was too kind hearted to fight and Bolt was very mellow about everything. That didn't mean Bunny wouldn't fight bad guys nor did it mean Bolt didn't enjoy being evil.

It got weirder when the two groups were sitting next to each other at dinnertime. The groups tried not to mingle and stay to their sides of the table. Things got bad when Princess game over, with Mitch close behind.

"So there really is a new one." Princess said looking Bolt over. As soon as the rest of the Rowdyruff saw her they got defensive, Brick and Butch more so because they wouldn't let it happen again.

"Why hello, yes I'm new and my names Bolt. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes you can." As soon as hearing this Bolt couldn't speak any more because Princess lips were forced onto his. His brothers looked worried for him. But Princess pulled back first.

"Eww! Did you just try to put your tongue into my mouth?"

"Yes I did." Bolt nodded a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"So you're _too_ gross to be my boyfriend. Boomer is the one…" Princess stared into space a loving look in her eyes.

"Why me…?" Boomer muttered to himself as his brothers laughed at him.

Then out of nowhere a boy with caramel skin blasted through the wall of the lunchroom. This boy had white wavy hair; he looked around the room and spotted his target.

"Powerpuffs, prepare for trouble." He summoned white energy in his hands and threw it at the table were the girls and boys were sitting. The Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs flew out of the way. All the normal kids ran out of the room screaming.

The boy threw more energy at the girls, this time he was faster and he hit Bunny and forced her into a wall. The Rowdyruffs did nothing, this wasn't their fight and they didn't plan on making it. The Ruffs flew away, watching the fight from wall of the lunchroom.

"So…who thinks the strange boy's going to win?" Bolt asked.

"Those girls are strong, wait to you have to fight one of them." Brick said he sounded angry, most likely because he just complemented the girls.

"Yeah I'd put my money on the girls." Boomer said tiredly.

"Screw you guys! Go newbie!" Butch shouted, cheering the boy on.

Buttercup rushed the boy, punching and kicking only for him to block and counter. This stopped when in a second the boy blasted pure white energy through Buttercup's body. For Buttercup it felt like being kicked in the stomach ten times in a row. He then span kicked her in the face and she went flying.

Butch enjoyed the show; Boomer felt horrified and tried hard not to get in the way. He liked Buttercup; she was tough, never let anything get in her way but could be kind when she wanted to be.

"You know, I feel that it would be only kind of myself if I informed you of the name of your killer. I'm Stewie…" the boy now known as Stewie charged up white energy in his hands and blasted Blossom before she could attack. Bubbles and Bunny rushed him at once; he blocked then both without trying. Stewie grabbed Bubbles' leg as she tried to kick him, Stewie swung her around like a baseball bat forcing her to smash into Bunny, making both girls fly across the room.

Blossom flew at him with rabid speed and placed a kick for his head, he grabbed her ankle and threw her over his head, and she hit the lunchroom wall leaving an imprint. Then the hotline rang, Stewie stopped moving all together, letting the next part of the plan happen.

Bubbles had landed next to the hotline so she answered.

"Hello Mayor…uh huh…I'm sorry but me and my sisters are kind of busy…Yes I know it's our duty but…fine we're sent over half of the team to get the job done." Bubbles hung up the phone. "Stupid Mayor! Okay who's going to go fight the threat in the city?"

Blossom and Bunny flew out the roof of the room they were in, leaving Bubbles and Buttercup to Stewie. Bubbles rushed Stewie he blocked the kicks she sent his way, but before he threw her away Buttercup kicked him in the back, there was so much force behind her kick that Stewie got the front part of his body imprinted on the wall.

Stewie put both his hands on the wall and forced himself out of the wall. He had a smirk on his face.

"You know you can't beat me girls." He summoned energy and blasted Bubbles into the ground.

"I am the Alpha and Omega," Six words spoken and Boomer's heart banged. Those words meant something, something important.

"The first and the last," The banging pain in Boomer's head increased, Boomer had to grind his teeth to keep from screaming.

"The beginning of the end." Boomer screamed. He screamed as he remembered what was lost.

"Boomer what the hell's wrong with you?" Butch yelled at his screaming brother. Then without warning Boomer rushed Stewie moving at a speed only light could match. Boomer kicked Stewie in the face, then forced his own blue energy through Stewie chest, making it force its way through his heart. Stewie was thrown across the room, he smashed through the wall of the lunchroom. When outside Stewie clutched his heart and threw up, stomach acid burning his throat.

When he had gained himself he flew off, call him a coward but he had a motto.

'He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.' He entered the portal to the hell like domain of Him, just as he did a blue light rushed off into the middle of Townsville. Him was going to shout his head off, but Dealer stopped him.

"Stewie are you OK?" Dealer asked, concerned for the child made of his DNA.

"Rowdyruffs, Boomer, rage and pain." Stewie found it hard to speak longer than that.

"OK, we may have to use different methods. Stewie fly back out there and grab this purple Octopus doll, it has yellow eyes and a top hat on. It's belongs to Bubbles and she'd most likely try and get everyone to think of something else before destroying her beloved Octi." Stewie bowed his head in respect and for not being beaten.

Stewie rushed into the school, moving so fast you'd only see him for a split second and wonder if he was really there. He found the doll and grabbed it and summoned the portal thinking no one had seen him. But a red capped male did.

* * *

><p>In the middle of Townsville Blossom and Bunny were fighting a girl who looked like a female version of Stewie, so even he had a counterpart. Blossom and Bunny were losing, till a cobalt flash of light shot itself into Jenny. Jenny went flying and the Powerpuffs looked and saw that their saviour was Boomer.<p>

He gave them a thumps up and went on to fight Jenny, and win single handily. Blossom didn't know what had happened to Boomer but he seemed stronger, for some reason.

* * *

><p><em>Boomer: Hell yeah, I'm the coolest!<em>

_Me: Good for you. Now peace out real world people._

_**Posted: **_**03/04/12**

**Edited 3/11/13**


	8. Chapter 5'5: I Deserve Something

Chapter 5.5: I Deserve Something

Brick was greatly confused, Butch was also confused but he was putting more time into raging about how Boomer stopped a perfectly good chance at finishing the Puffs once and for all.

Bolt on the other hand was trying find some for food.

After three minutes or so Blossom and Bunny flew back from the middle of Townsville, and informed us that Boomer had rushed to them and helped when a female version of Stewie was beating them royal.

The powerpuffs losing brought Brick some pleasure, but it was drowned out when they told him Boomer had just flow off to some unknown area. No matter how heartless he appeared, he cared about his brothers.

Brick was worried, but he couldn't do anything right now. He needed a distraction. Something to do, before he went insane.

Everyone was calming, Butch still complained that Boomer was an idiot, Buttercup was wondering about the strength Boomer seemed to pull out of nowhere, Blossom was rethinking her opinion of Boomer, Bolt and Bunny were talking very calmly about her wounds.

Brick was still worrying and Bubbles, well...

"WHERE'S OCTI! THIS IS JUST _GREAT, _WE GET BEATEN, THERE'S A NEW THREAT AND WORSE OF ALL OCTI'S MISSING._"_ The yell was loud, and shattered the general silence of the room.

Bubbles' sisters went to comfort her, and Brick found himself covering Butch's mouth before he could yell at Bubbles.

That's not to say Brick wasn't mad himself. His brother was missing, and all four of the powerpuffs just got beaten and she worried about her _stuffed toy_! Honestly...Brick looked at Bubbles, the red rings around eyes and the cuts on her face from fighting Stewie, she looked helpless.

She reminded Brick of Boomer, a little.

"Might as well...Bolt! Make sure Butch do anything stupid, I've got to go do something." Bolt saluted, Butch grumbled.

Brick left the lunchroom, and began to think. He'd seen Stewie come back, and steal Octi. He had then seen Stewie open a portal, and then he was gone. How was Brick to follow.

"Maybe if I just break the walls." Brick flew out the window, and began flying in a straight line. He kept going, till he was flying faster then sound.

Then, there was a crack. Brick was flying fast enough to speed up time. This wasn't what was needed, so Brick made a quick left.

There was an explosion behind Brick, or at least felt like it. Brick blinked repeatedly, he'd stopped and the lack of motion was making him sick. Taking a deep breath, Brick looked around.

Fire streaming as high as the sky, for lack of a better term. Though there was no sky, but that wasn't important.

But what assured Brick that he was in the right place was Stewie screaming. It was a little different then his speaking voice, which made sense, but it was most certainly him.

Brick began sneaking. Somewhere in his mind he was wondering why Stewie was screaming, but he didn't really care.

Brick came to what he thought was the main room of this mini hell, that's what this place looked like.

Brick was hiding, but besides him there was four people in the tiny area. A female version of Stewie, a man in a snappy black suit who had red skin. Another red skinned person who Brick couldn't tell the gender of, then their was Stewie.

Why was Stewie screaming, and also crying? The gender questionable person was snipped his claws, then thunder hit Stewie. Stewie was strong enough not to die, but that had too hurt. And by the looks of it, he'd been snapped _a lot. _

Looking around again Brick noticed Octi, resting on a pedestal, which no one was looking because Stewie in pain was distracting them.

Brick gritted his teeth, and silently flew over everyone's head. Very carefully, he picked up Octi, looked around again and noticed another pathway besides the way he'd came. He flew at it, still very care that he wasn't noticed, when he felt he was far enough out of hearing distance, he made a sonic boom.

After another tricky turn, and another explosion of pain.

He looked at his prize, the purple octopus. Looking around, Brick was back in Townsvelle, instead of another world all together.

He flew back to Pokey Oaks Elementary, he quickly checked the clock and was surprised to find that only a minute had passed.

He walked back to the lunchroom, and vaguely wondered where everyone else was. He decided it wasn't very important.

He walked back into the room, Butch and Bolt where having an arm wrestle and it looked like it could go either way.

Bubbles was still crying, her sisters have left along to cry it out. Brick walked up Bubbles, who hadn't noticed him because of the crying.

"Bubbles." Bubbles looked up, tear almost ready to fall in her eyes. Confusion was in here eyes after she saw who was talking to her.

"Brick?"

"Here." Brick handed her Octi, and suddenly Bubbles changed. She blinked her eyes, and took the stuffed toy.

"Octi?" Bubbles was smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I found him. Don't think this means I've changed sides or anything." Bubbles just kept looking at him, then at Octi.

"...Thanks Brick."

"Welcome."

Brick turned around, a slight blush on his face. He explained it as a reaction to what he'd just gone through.

He walked to the table where Bolt and Butch were still wrestling. Neither of them could have seen what just happened between him and Bubbles.

Bolt's eye looked over at Brick, he winked and said,

"You liiike her." At least it had been a distraction. Brick shrugged, and looked over at Bubbles.

She was hugging Octi close and she wore a happy smile. That made Brick feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Real chapter next time, I just need to figure something things out. A whole year huh? Lord, I feel bad.<strong>

**Also, long time readers. I've edited all the chapters, and changed some tiny things.**

**Posted: 03/11/13**


End file.
